


Late Night Revision

by unprofessionalbard



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unprofessionalbard/pseuds/unprofessionalbard
Summary: Technically, for awhile, Peter does help him study. Not that Juno needs help.Not that Peter's help is all studying anyway.





	

It’s sometimes easy to forget that Juno still has to do things like midterms and finals. It seems like class is a distraction from the jobs he ends up doing for fellow students (and staff members, and anyone else who has a mystery and is willing to pay something that’ll help Juno graduate eventually). 

He’s three pages into revision when he considers calling Julian to tell him he’ll actually take that Adderall, thanks. Julian owes him one anyway, and while he’s almost positive Adderall wouldn’t actually help, it’s one of those things you tell yourself, right? _This class will boost my GPA, Adderall will help me study, I didn’t see someone with throwing stars in their pocket._

Juno is considering just saying ‘fuck it’, pulling out a bottle of whiskey, and drinking his way through the revision when the door to his dorm opens.

“Rita I have to study I though you were going to S—” Juno snaps his gaze to the door, trailing off when he sees who’s there. 

“I know. I caught Rita on the way here. Figured you might want help studying.” Peter Nureyev smiles, all invitation. Smiles like that used to feel like Peter’s private joke with himself; now they feel conspiratory. Like he's in on a secret. Then again, if he had to give 'secrets' a facial expression, he'd give them Peter's.

Not that Juno doesn’t already know that. Peter hadn’t even told him his real name when they’d worked together at first, just the one he used to avoid damaging his academic record. Sometimes Juno wondered if Peter went to Hyperion University at all; he’d never bothered to look into it. 

“Depends, how much do you know about the inner workings of the criminal justice system? Or forensics?”

“Well, some basics, but I’m sure you have a revision sheet I can help you with.” Peter shuts the door behind him and sits down on Juno’s bed, leaning against the wall and grinning lazily at Juno in a way that definitely implied _revision_ had more meanings than one. 

Juno has a midterm tomorrow. He can’t do this. He honest to God cannot do this tonight. 

“I’m serious, you know.” The different tone catches him off guard. Peter is often sincere, and yet it still surprises Juno. Go figure. “I know you probably don’t need it, but I will actually help you study.”

Juno rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair. “I probably do need it. I can’t memorize things for shit.” Not strictly true— how would he be an even half way decent detective if he couldn’t— but he just isn’t a book smart kind of person. 

“Then hand it to me. I’ll quiz you and we’ll see how you do.”

Peter isn’t really book smart either. It’s been half an hour and Juno really is thinking about that whiskey again, even though he knows it’s awful, horrible, cheap whiskey because he’s on a budget (does anyone actually buy expensive drinks at the campus liquor store or do they just keep it stocked to laugh at the students who look wistfully at it when they walk by?). 

Specifically, he’s thinking about the whiskey to avoid thinking about Peter. Peter keeps taking his glasses off to read, and he keeps absently putting the stem in his mouth while scanning the document, and it’s just not fair—

Peter isn’t even looking at him and his lips quirk into a sly smile, fuck, back to the whiskey, awful, horrible whiskey that tastes terrible, what would kissing Peter taste like? No! Worse! 

“What’s a Victim Impact Statement?” Peter’s expression is innocent, sly smile gone, but his eyes are wolflike.

Sort of wolflike. 

He thinks if he still knew Rex Glass they’d be wolflike. Now they’re almost... puppyish. Intelligent, sure, sharp, always, but more playful. Kinder. 

_Victim Impact Statement._

“A statement the victim writes about the impact the crime had on them. Depending on region sometimes it can include a sentence recommendation, and it can be read either before or after the sentence is declared,” says Juno flatly. “That one is self-explanatory, they won’t ask it on a test.”

“You know midterms are mostly to test your stress levels, yes?” Peter scoots towards the edge of the bed, swinging his feet over the end and leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk. Juno’s almost surprised it took him this long to get into his personal space. He’s not very surprised that he doesn’t mind Peter in his personal space. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean they’ll ask stupid questions.” 

Peter hums, and looks back down at the papers, taking off his glasses again. Juno refuses to look anywhere but Peter’s forehead. 

“Two differences between retributive justice and restorative justice.” 

“Retributive is focused on punishment for crimes, restorative on dealing with the damage a crime has done; retributive is usually pretty individual, restorative includes victim and criminal, and occasionally the community they belong to.” He scowls. “You could be telling me if I get them right you know.”

Peter glances up from the paper, eyebrows raising. His eyes are bright, and Juno doesn’t have time to get nervous about it before Peter leans in and kisses him. 

It’s too quick. It always is. It’s always in the middle of something else, when they’re busy, when Peter has to go somewhere, when Juno has somewhere to be, and goddamnit, when Juno has a midterm tomorrow. Peter sits back like nothing happened and scans the sheet for something else to quiz him on, and Juno sits there, surprise, irritation, and attraction all mixing together like Juno's guts are a blender, and he just keeps thinking about how that's a completely unfair way to tell him he got an answer right. 

“What is the def—” Peter is cut off when Juno leans in for a second kiss, fingers pulling on the collar of Peter’s shirt. 

Fuck it. If he didn’t know it by now, he’s not going to learn it by tomorrow.

Despite the frustration (academic, emotional, probably sexual— Juno’s a frustrated person) behind the kiss, it’s only seconds before Juno feels like melting. His fingers uncurl from Peter’s shirt and rest on his biceps. Peter raises a hand to cup Juno’s cheek, not quite pulling him in, but not quite letting him go either. 

Peter pulls away first. Juno is almost afraid that if he opens his eyes, Peter will be gone, but when he does, there’s Peter, smile on his face. 

“Mhm, last I checked, this isn’t studying. Don’t you also have to go over forensics?”

He does have to go over forensics. (He has to go over what Peter’s hands in his hair feel like.) He has to review body decomposition or something. (Review what his own hands on Peter’s waist feel like.)

Midterm. Midterm, midterm, midterm. This is thirty percent of his grade, damnit. 

“Unless you’re up for a study break? I was under the impression you wanted to focus on your work, but if you _want_ —”

“Nureyev, If you don’t shut the hell up I’m kicking you out of my dorm,” snaps Juno, and Peter’s subsequent laugh makes his stomach do backflips. “Tease,” he mutters, just loud enough for Peter to hear, and it makes him laugh more, followed by a mock pout. 

“I have your best interests at heart, Juno.” He glances down at the paper, and his tone changes just enough so that Juno knows it’s a genuine question. “Don’t you know all this already?”

“What, trying to distract me? What happened to best interests at heart?” Doesn’t mean he needs to give a genuine answer, though.

“Juno, you work yourself ragged and then come back here to cram, get three hours of sleep, and go write exams. A distraction might be good for your health.”

“My health, huh?”

“Good for your health and pleasant for me aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive.” Peter’s hand has been slowly inching towards his, and Juno doesn’t notice until Peter’s tracing circles on the back of his hand. “Besides, even if I have a preferred method of how to spend time not studying,” Peter grins, “The actual distraction is the most important part. You need to take a break.”

“We’ve barely been studying for forty five minutes.”

“You’re the one who cut me off mid question to kiss me.”

“Wha— you started it!”

“I’ll finish it too, if you want.” 

Does Juno walk into lines like this or is Peter actually this witty? Every time he gets riled up he’s hit with a brick wall, if brick walls smiled like cats and seemed to take pleasure in him being flustered.

Peter’s closer, so close, Juno doesn’t remember him moving this close. 

“May I?” he asks, and Juno decides not to dignify that with a response, and instead presses his lips to Peter’s again, getting to his feet and pulling Peter with him so they can move around that stupid desk. Juno’s hand lands on his revision papers and accidentally knocks them to the floor when he goes to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist. 

They are not picked up. 

• • • 

Juno gets a B- on his exam.

Maybe study breaks are helpful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my own criminology midterm. also, juno is supposed to be like, early 20s and in his third (ish) year, so im sorry all the crim info is vague and/or from a 101 class, i didn't even fact check it with my own textbook lmao. 
> 
> this is technically an offshoot of a bigger university au that i'm planning to write but i want peter and juno to have nice things and also the larger fic was getting out of hand once i started including ghosts and other paranormal stuff (listen... it makes sense i swear), but that's why there's unexplained references lmao
> 
> anyway you can find me on tumblr @crewmanjeeter please shout at me about these two im dyin 
> 
> this is barely proofread but honestly i have never proofread a fic in my life so at least i'm consistent


End file.
